Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for aircraft, including helicopters. In aircraft, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft. In terrestrial applications, turbine engines are often used for power generation.
Thrust reverser assemblies are used within turbine engines to provide a reverse thrust, for example, for deceleration. Reverse thrust is typically achieved by deploying a door assembly into a bypass duct which diverts air from an aft direction to forward direction. The door assembly is deployed with an actuation assembly by axially moving an outer cowl or sleeve to release the door into the bypass duct.
Traditionally the outer door is part of a translating cowl requiring a separate actuator assembly which can add weight and take up valuable space within the nacelle. Thus, there is a need for a blocker door implementation which uses a smaller actuation system and reduces weight added to the nacelle and propulsion system.